


Confession

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Jester's Ocs [5]
Category: Super Paper Mario OCs
Genre: M/M, an au where kieran wasnt an anxious mess nd damien felt awkward so he, and yeah this is. sadly. an au, damien nooo ur doing fine sweetie, hhnnn at least in this au theyre actually happy together..., moved on from his confession and was like nervously laughing and was like 'so... anyway....', okay okay i should probably create a reference sheet for the two of them soon as well, theyre so fucking precious when they SMILE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: au where kieran wasnt so anxious that he said nothing when damien confessed that he was in love with kieran and the two of them actually admit theyre Big Gay for eachother is finally here nerdsi would die for them theyre so precious,,,Characters: Kieran, Damien





	Confession

“I love you too.”

Those were words Damien least expected to hear, stumbling over his own words with a stupid grin on his face. He hid his face, feeling amazingly shy and relieved.

“You-- You really do?” Damien finally stopped being so indecisive about his words, somehow getting this out.

“Of course,” Kieran smiled back at Damien, reaching a hand to hold onto his. Kieran seemed to be blushing. “I just… I’m not so good with words. But I  _ do _ love you, Damien, I just had no idea how to say it.” He paused, trying to find the things to say while Damien was still left speechless.

“I want to spend my life making you happy. And when you  _ are _ happy I… it makes me feel happy too! I think I’ve only now realized that I’ve loved you for a long time, Damien...” Kieran sighed after letting all this out, squeezing Damien’s hands.

“I’ve loved you for a long time too.” Damien admitted, still not being able to stop his smile. “Only recently I just realized what it was and…”

“And then you finally worked up the courage to tell me?” Kieran laughed a little, leaning in closer to Damien, bringing him into a hug. “I don’t think I ever could really tell you that I actually loved you. I was… scared that you wouldn’t.”

“But-! How could I  _ not _ love you?” Damien asked, holding him tighter. “I mean you’re handsome and smart and kind and just… just… you’re  _ perfect _ . I’d have to be an idiot to not recognize how good you are.”

“I-- I’m really not… But I know that  _ you’re _ beautiful and witty and brave and  _ you’re _ the perfect one, Damien!” Kieran continued, “If you didn’t tell me and I never had the chance to say I loved you too without making a fool of myself, I’d still be far too afraid to say that I  _ did _ love you and then it’d… it’d probably be a mistake I’d regret for the rest of my life!”

“Oh, quiet…” His face grew red by the compliments, and it took a few moments for him to recover. “If you didn’t love me I’d probably regret this moment for the rest of my life too…” Damien’s voice went soft, “But sometimes we have to take risks, right? I’m just… I’m still so happy.”

“You’re right.” Kieran hesitated for a moment. “But… I don’t think I should tell my mom when we go home, then. Maybe later, we’ll risk telling my parents, but if she knew this I… I’m kind of afraid of what’d happen.”

“Oh, yes, if your mom knew I… I don’t think it’d end well.” Damien laughed a little, waving the serious situation off for a few more moments, “If you want you can stay with me overnight and we can talk with each other more and maybe tell my parents?”

Kieran looked down, his face still flushed after all this. “Yeah, Kendria’s nice. I think she’d get it. I mean, worst case scenario she’ll ask what we’re going to do now that we’ve confessed love but otherwise I--”

“Kieran! There’s a shooting star.”

The young lord looked back up at the night sky, the moonlight and the stars were rather bright tonight. Just earlier that night they were quiet and watching as the sky slowly grew darker and made the little lights in the sky more visible.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. Did you make a wish?” Damien asked quietly, bringing his arm back down from pointing at the sky, wrapping it around Kieran again. The light breeze returned, and it was getting colder than the nights before. They were going to be forced to go back to the castle soon.

“Of course I did.” Kieran rested his head on Damien’s shoulder. “I always do. And tonight is really special, so, it’d be silly of me to not do that.”

“You’re really right.” Damien laughed lightly, brushing a hand against Kieran’s cheek.

After a few more moments of silence, Kieran spoke. “We should go home before they turn the lights out.”

“If you’d like, but… I want to stay out here a few moments longer, with you.” Damien’s look softened, glancing at Kieran.

“I do too, but, you know that Kendria would worry.”

After another beat of silence, Kieran laughed a little at Damien's look.

“Okay, we’ll stay a little longer.”


End file.
